Being Attacked
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Bad tittle, I know. Um, summery? Sam's visions gives him more than headaches. They start attacking him physically. And Dean is more than a little upset at what's going on. Plenty of limp/hurt Sam and protective Dean of course! PLEASE REVIEW! UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

****

Please review! I just love hurt Sam, can't you tell? :) I think I need help here. Is there a cure for Sam angst?

* * *

Dean sat up as he heard a noise in the bathroom.

"Sammy?" He glanced at the unmade and empty bed next to him. "Sammy?" He looked around. The noise sounded like a mixture between groaning and sobbing. He pushed the door to the restroom. "Sammy!"

He raced towards his bother who was slumped to the floor, his whole body was shaking.

"Sam!" he touched his brother shoulder when Sam wouldn't respond and wouldn't stop shuddering. "Samm? What the hell is going on?!"

"I don't know," Sam moaned painfully. "But it hurts Dean, it hurts."

Dean tried to sit him up but Sam yelled in pain and collapsed in a shuddering heap.

"Can't," he gasped. "Can't." He was sobbing now. "Hurts."

Fear clouded Dean's eyes as he gripped Sammy's shoulder tightly.

"What hurt's Sammy? You have to help me out here. Tell me what hurts!"

Sam was sobbing in pain too much to talk at first.

"My stomach," he finally gasped. "It feels like it's being torn to shreds. It feels like my veins are being snapped into two." He groaned again. "Oh God..."

"We're going ot the hospital," Dean decided firjmly. Sam shook his head, still gasping for breath. "I don't think I can move," he monaed. His whole body was rigid . "Please don't make me move." He was begging now, through his tears.

"All right Sammy," Dean sighed and nodded. "All right." His mind raced as he tried to think of what to do.

"Okay Sammy, what do you want me to do? You have to help me here, okay?" He forced himself to stay calm. Sam couldn't stop moaning.

"I don't know." He was whimpering now. "It hurts. It won't stop hurting, Dean."

"When did it start?"

"I guess..."Sam blinked as he tried to think. "I guess when I had my vision a few minutes ago. I barely saw anything before this pain started to tear me apart like a bunch of knifes. And the next thing I know, I'm on the floor, barely breathing."

It was getting easier to talk now. Easier to breathe. Dean noticed that and nodded.

"Can you sit up now? Move?"

Sam paused before answering.

"No hospital," he finally grunted. "I can't handle the car right now."

Dean nodded and gently hoised Sam up. Quickly he led Sammy to his bed and laid him down on it. Sam shivered and quickly Dean placed the blankets over him. Than he also placed a wet towel from the room's bathroom onto his brother's forehead.

"Feeling better?" He asked gently and Sam nodded.

"Sorry if I scared you," he mumbled. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's all right, Sammy," Dean assured him. He was getting angry, though. On the inside. Angry at Sam's visions. He nver trusted them before and now he hated them. Hated that they were attacked his brother like that. Now it was more personal. Now he was determined to find out where those visions were and why they were hurting his brother.

"You should get some rest," he sighed. "I'm gonna make a few calls," he added when he picked up his phone and headed towards the door. "You going to be okay?"

Sam gave a half hearted smile.

"Dean I'm over 12. I _can _stay home alone for more than an hour."

A flicker of a smile appeared on Dean's face. Good the kid appearently still had his sense of humor in tact. That was important. He nodded and quickly left and pushed Bobby's number...

**Should I continue? Yes, no?**


	2. Chapter 2

****

Thanks for the reviews! :) Keep them coming!

* * *

Dean walked back in the room.

"Well Bobby didn't answer the phone," he sighed, rubbing his head. "Must be on a hunt." He looked at an exhausted looking Sam. "You doing okay?"

"A bit tired," Sam mumbled and Dean smiled.

"That's to be expected." He looked at him. "That's the first time it happened, right? You being attacked physically?" Sam nodded weakly. "Good," sighed Dean. "I'd hate to add to your injuries by beating you up for keep this stuff from me."

Sam smiled. It was an effort, but it was nice to see some spirit still in him. He shivered than, and Dean stood up.

"Cold?"

"Not really," mumbled Sam. Dean smirked.

"You were always a lousy liar. He placed another blanket on Sam's body."

Sam nodded his appreciation.

"Thanks," he mumured. Dean shrugged.

"That's my job right? To look after my pain in the ass little brother." He squeezed Sam's shoulder when he said that. He turned around and Sam groaned. Quickly Dean turned back.

"Sammy?" The older brother protective tone was in his voice now. A gurgling noise was made as blood started to rise up in Sam's throat. Suddenly it spilled out of his mouth.

"Sam!" Dean rushed to his brother' side, and lifted his head. Sam continued to caugh up the blood, Dean patting him on the back. Dean's grip on Sam's body couldn't get any tighter.

Sam felt weak. He couldn't remember the last time he felt weak. And it felt like he was being ripped apart in every direction. The jarring pain wouldn't stop. It consumed him.

The blood was on his shirt now.

"All right," Dean said, his voice trembling. "No questions. You're going to the hospital."

Too weak to argue Sam allowed him to be led to the Impala. The blood never stopped coming out of his mouth.

Dean drove as fast as he could, wincing at the gagging noises his brother was making.

"Stop the car," Sam managed to moan. Startled by Sam speaking again he swerved the car to the corner and hurried to help his brother out of the car.

"Sam, what the hell is happening?!" He shouted as he watched Sammy collapse on the ground, as he continued to hack up more and more blood.

"I don't know!" Sobbed Sam. "But whatever it is, it's inside of me, and it's crawling. It won't stop crawling."

As he rolled over Dean's eyes widened as he saw something squirm inside his brother's chest...

**Very short, I know, but filled with a LOT of Sam agsnt to make up for it :) **


End file.
